Chapter Three: Eddie. A Wolf Leaves Me To Die
This is the third chapter of Heroes: The New Level, the first book of the fan fiction series Heroes by DarkCyberWolf. If you haven't read the previous chapters, follow the links at the bottom. Chapter Three EDDIE A Wolf Leaves Me To Die I slammed the door behind me and heard a thud as the two creatures - Megaera and Tisiphone - slammed into it. Yeah, maybe I should back up a bit. I had heard a noise coming from the bushes. I figured I should check it out - even if it was just a squirrel, I would know. But it hadn't been a squirrel. It was something - some''one'' way bigger. Hairier. And far more lethal, if she had wanted to be. "Hello, Edward Jaden," she said. I don't know which wierded me out more - the fact that a wolf could talk, or the fact that she knew my name. "My name is Lupa," the wolf continued. "You, young one, are far more than you believe yourself to be. You are a demigod. Your mother or father is an ancient Roman god or goddess. As such, you have inherited a position at a special campsite for demigods. Monsters will hunt for you now that you know what you are. But Camp Jupiter will be a safe place for you to go to." "Monsters?" I asked. I know I heard her properly, but still. "Yes, monsters." Lupa tilted her head slightly. "As a matter of fact, it seems two are coming now. The Erinyes, Megaera and Tisiphone. Lucky for you - most demigods never fight something so deadly this early." "WHAT?" "I must be leaving now. Good luck in finding the camp." On that unpleasant note, Lupa turned and ran off. I chased after Lupa, but it was clear she was far faster than I was. And I vaguely remembered reading somewhere that wolves don't get tired. So, long story short, that's how I ended up running into an abandoned building with a pair of Erinyes chasing me. I looked around at the interior of the building. Very sturdy structure. I would have loved to stay there and study the design, but it wasn't so sturdy that the Erinyes couldn't break through. I saw another guy, around my age, sitting there. He was a big, tall guy, and I could see part of a tattoo on his arm. He must have heard me - or the creatures - and turned his head toward me. I could see his face had a big red spot on it. At first, I thought it was blood, but it looked more like... "Um... I think you may have spilled some of your Kool Aid." The guy smiled. "Cool, you're, like, real and stuff. Name's Dakota. You?" "Eddie. Where am I?" He looked confused. "Well, you're here. Where else? Unless you're like a something or spirit." "And here is?" "The Wolf House," Dakota said solemnly. "Lupa bring you here?" "You know Lupa?" "Course." He pointed to his chest. "You're lookin' at a genuine son of Bacchus. I guess you're a demigod, too?" Demigod. Yeah, Lupa had called me that. "Yes. Do you know where I can find Camp Jupiter?" "Do I?" He thought for a moment. "Actually, no. But I do know how to get some people who do know." Dakota looked up at the sky and shouted. "Octavian! Where are you?" Somehow, I got the feeling I'd be in the Wolf House for awhile. Links Heroes: The New Level Chapters Prologue 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 Epilogue Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Ouroboros Merge Category:Chapter Page Category:Heroes: The New Level